Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
A nitride semiconductor has high electric breakdown field and high electron saturation velocity. Thus, the nitride semiconductor is expected to be a semiconductor material for semiconductor devices having high breakdown voltage and low on-state resistance. Many of the conventional semiconductor devices using the nitride related materials may have heterojunctions. The heterojunction is configured with two types of nitride semiconductors having different bandgap energies from each other and is able to generate a two-dimensional electron gas layer (2DEG layer) near the junction plane. The semiconductor devices having the heterojunction may achieve a low on-state resistance. These types of semiconductor devices are called high electron mobility transistors (HEMT).